muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Main Page pic I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd deleted your picture from the Main Page nominations. I was just trying to alphabetize Scott's addition; I didn't realize that I'd accidentally taken yours out. I'm glad Scott fixed it! -- Danny (talk) 01:57, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Theme categories Hey babe: I think it might be better for the theme categories just to stick everything together, like I just did with America, rather than put them into separate subcats. Some of those categories will only have a few things. I think it's more fun to make one big messy theme category. -- Danny (talk) 01:34, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :You started it by subcategorizing all things Christmas! Though Christmas is larger than anything else, and Superheroes already had a bunch of subcats so it seemed easier. You want me to break up everything then and delete all the subcats? Boy. And I was just working on a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles article for Superhero Referemces. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:36, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::I think the separate cats falls more in line with what we've been doing with the other categories, like Halloween. Shouldn't we have some consistency with that? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:36, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :::I think it should be case by case, depending on how much there is. There's so much in the Christmas category that it justifies being split out. But I think Easter could easily handle putting everything together -- there's only one or two items in some of those subcats. Mother's Day only has three items total. I think consistency can get in the way of making reasonable judgements. I'd like to combine the subcats on Easter, Mother's Day and Superheroes, the way I did with America. Christmas should stay split out. I'm not sure about Halloween. -- Danny (talk) 01:42, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Finally! I've been hearing so much about this "Sexual Harris," it's nice to finally see him. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 04:12, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :You know what they say about guys with big horns. Actually, statistics show that four out of seven Unisaurs voiced by Jason Alexander used that model, which I *think* is called "Spikeback" (either refers to him or the green guy). I'm having fun trying to track all the dinosaur recyclings. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:21, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Feathers Hey Andrew! Where did you get Image:Muppetfeathers.jpg from? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 15:44, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :From the second Wilson's Meats Meeting Film on YouTube (in the middle of the "EAT WILSON'S MEATS!" montage). Did you need a better image? Andrew Leal (talk) 15:45, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, nice. I'll have to go back and look at that. Did you by chance get to download this one before it was dubbed "inappropriate." Once a video is "inappropriate," keepvid doesn't work anymore. -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:26, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :::Must have been the shot to the head scene. I saw it, and got a nice grab of the Muppets' lovable shaggy dog Rowlf and Del Ankers. I'm trying to find a way to create a page for Gene Ankers. I know nothing about him outside of that film, but he steals every scene for me. And right now, I'm trying to add the Clio award info to the newly expanded Wilkins Coffee page. Frog bless Karen Falk. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:33, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Wow The Ronald McDonald All-Star Party. Just wow. That's awesome. -- Danny (talk) 17:21, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Oh my gosh, and I just noticed that Shamu is on it. -- Danny (talk) 17:23, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ZZs or SSs Hey Andrew! The credits for Sleepytime Songs & Stories list his name as spelled this way... Image:Credit.ozzie.jpg Should it be ZZs or SSs? -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:29, 9 May 2006 (UTC) :Heh, CTW must have been thinking of the Osborne bloke. The chap in question is Ossie Davis, whose name even IMdb gets right everywhere. That or their credit service person is a Fozzie Bear fan. --Andrew, Andrew Leal (talk) 01:30, 9 May 2006 (UTC) ::Cool, I just wanted to make sure! -- Scott Hanson (talk) 01:44, 9 May 2006 (UTC) I miss you I know, you're working on your finals, and obviously I respect that. But I'm restless, and I've been on the wiki pretty much constantly for the last three days, and it's lonely without you. I hope everything goes well, and that you come back soon. -- Danny (talk) 15:12, 4 May 2006 (UTC) :It's nice to be missed and know one is appreciated. Unfortunately, I guess I either waited too long to stay off of the Wiki or just writer's block and lack of concentration in general, but I'm now a full day late on one final (and two more to go). Plus so exhausted the moment I did log into the Wiki just now, I rolled back a page unintentionally. Hopefully I'll get through this and academic career will be salvaged. If not, well, I don't know. But if I can just get through this funk and finish the remaining ten pages or so and revision tonight, and then finish the others for Monday and Wednesday, and try again to make contact with prof and figure out when/if funding stipend will be fixed and if they'll ever let me teach again... If even just two out of those three are settled, I can focus on Wiki guilt free and finally splurge on the Dinosaurs DVD set. May the Lord help me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:41, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::Damn, I'm sorry to hear about all the troubles. I hope everything passes by smoothly. -- Danny (talk) 21:45, 4 May 2006 (UTC) International I gotta question for you kiddo. What do you think about me adding Pelé to International Celebrities. I don't know if he appeared on any international verisions of Sesame Street or not, but he is clearly an International Celebrity, so I stuck him in there. Even though he doesn't really meet the criteria you have listed on the top of the category. --''Nate (talk) 03:22, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :The main reason I placed the limits, and my only real concern, is that one could then argue that Bob McGrath should be in there because he's big in Japan, or that Liza Minnelli is clearly an international celebrity. But Pele is close enough, and the Olympics in general pretty international so sure. --''Andrew Leal (talk) 03:29, 1 May 2006 (UTC)'' ::No, I don't think so... I think it makes sense to keep International Celebrities for people who have appeared in an international production. Otherwise, everyone who isn't US-born would be in International Celebrities -- Senor Wences, Jean-Pierre Rampal, John Cleese... It would undermine the whole point of the category. -- Danny (talk) 15:10, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives